Kagayaite mieru
by Louu
Summary: ¿Cómo sabes que tu recuerdo no es más que una parte de tu imaginación? Si volviera, ¿podrías reconocer a esa persona que se ha ido como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado? Ichiruki!
1. Inicio

**Kagayaite mieru**

_¿Cuánto tiempo es necesario para olvidar a una persona? ¿Diez años tal vez? ¿Veinte años? ¿Y qué ocurre cuando han pasado más años que los que puedes contar? ¿Cómo sabes que tu recuerdo no es más que una parte de tu imaginación? Si volviera, ¿podrías reconocer a esa persona como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado?_

* * *

_Toc, toc._

Silencio.

-Adelante – susurró una voz monocorde desde el interior de la habitación impidiendo un segundo llamado a la puerta.

Un hombre la abrió con cuidado y se adentró en el estudio. Sus vestiduras negras y una insignia en su brazo indicaban su rango: Teniente del Sexto Escuadrón.

Pero, pese a su rango, se encontraba tan nervioso como si se tratara de un novato. Aún cuando cada año pasaba por la misma situación, un cosquilleo asomaba en su interior ante la mínima posibilidad de éxito. Se sentía extraño. Él no era una persona sensible, pero la posibilidad de ver su deseo hecho realidad hacía mella en su carácter.

- Necesito… - comenzó el teniente al notar que su presencia no era tomada en cuenta. No reparó en formalidades, no era su estilo.

-Sé muy bien lo que quieres, y mi respuesta no se ha modificado – lo interrumpió formalmente el otro hombre. Vestía el uniforme de capitán y los adornos en su negra cabellera señalaban su pertenencia a una de las Cuatro Casas Nobles.

- Pero… - insistió el teniente con un tono más alto del necesario.

- Creo que comprendes perfectamente el significado de "_no_". Ahora retírate de mi presencia, aún tengo mucho trabajo por delante como para desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo.

El teniente abrió la boca para protestar, pero a una mirada de su capitán la cerró nuevamente con frustración. Sin decir palabra ni dedicarle la reverencia que merecía por su rango mayor, se retiró de la habitación. Conocía demasiado bien a aquel hombre. Casi 150 años bajo su obediencia le habían enseñado un mínimo respeto al noble, pese a que eso le molestara sobremanera.

Recorrió sin prisa el camino hacia los campos de entrenamiento, recordando el primer momento en que planteó sus deseos al frío e imperturbable capitán. Muchos lo tacharon de loco y seguían haciéndolo. Sin embargo, él mantenía viva la esperanza y pese a la inmutable respuesta del noble, sabía en su interior que él también deseaba lo mismo. Ambos, uno más profundamente que el otro, creían en los milagros y ese era el más importante que jamás podrían pedir.

-¿Se ha negado nuevamente? – preguntó una voz con cierto dejo de soberbia, sacando de su ensimismamiento al teniente.

- ¿Tú que crees? – respondió el susodicho lanzándole una mirada asesina. El aludido se limitó a sonreír y acomodarse sus lentes rectangulares.

- Creo que deberías rendirte… Kuchiki-taicho nunca dejará que vayas en su representación.

- No es de tu incumbencia…

El shinigami de anteojos abrió la boca para contestar ante la mirada mortífera de su compañero, pero un hombre los interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra. Hizo una reverencia profunda ante los dos shinigamis y se volteó hacia uno de ellos.

- Ishida-san, una mujer se encuentra preguntando por ust…

- Uuuryuu-kuuun~ - dijo una voz cantarina y chillona precediendo la aparición de una mujer de voluptuosas formas.

- ¡Hime-chan! Creí haber acordado que nos encontraríamos en un rato – murmuró el aludido avergonzado por la inesperada entrada de la chica.

La muchacha lo miró con reproche y el teniente rió por lo bajo, captando su atención.

- ¡Ichigo! – gritó con alegría al reparar en su presencia.

- Inoue-san – respondió como todo saludo el teniente.

- ¡Deja de llamarme Inoue-san! – espetó con fingida furia la pelinaranja – Orihime para ti.

Esbozo una amplia sonrisa e infló el pecho con orgullo. Tanto Ishida como Ichigo miraron a su alrededor con cautela: varias personas observaban la escena confundidas.

- Hime, creo que has despertado a todo el cuartel – susurró abochornado Ishida intentando pasar desapercibido.

La chica lanzó una mirada a su entorno sin comprender y los colores subieron a su rostro al percatarse de su público.

- No te preocupes Orihime, ya era hora de que esta agrupación de vagos comience sus tareas – rió Ichigo y tomando el control de la situación se volteó y gritó - ¿Qué esperan? ¡A trabajar!

Rápidamente la pequeña multitud se dispersó entre bostezos y charlas hacia sus destinos. Algunos murmuraron "Kurosaki-fukutaicho" como saludo al pasar junto al teniente antes de alejarse arrastrando los pies por el amplio pasillo.

- Lo siento Ichigo – murmuró Inoue Orihime.

El pelinaranja esbozó una sonrisa a medias como toda respuesta y cambió de tema.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas por el cuarto escuadrón?

- Tranquilas – respondió ella con una sonrisa - Hemos tenido unos días muy poco atareados durante el último tiempo. Unohana-taicho ha utilizado sus espacios libres para proseguir con su estudio de nuevas medicinas. Estamos tan cerca de dar con la cura para la enfermedad que…

La chica se frenó por precaución y lo miró afligida. Sabía que ese era un tema tabú para su amigo.

- Continúa, puedo soportarlo – suspiró el teniente con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

La chica respiró profundamente antes de proseguir.

- Ya sabes, aquella enfermedad genética que padecieron Hisana-san y Rukia-chan. Creemos que podemos frenar la autodestrucción de partículas espirituales y reprogramar el sistema central para que las reponga de su entorno. El medicamento aún se encuentra en estado de prueba, pero estamos un 80% seguros de su efectividad.

- Me alegro – fue la única respuesta que el pelinaranja dio sin apartar la vista de un punto fijo lejos de sus compañeros.

- Nos disculparás Ichigo. Debemos irnos – acotó Ishida ante el silencio de su teniente y sin esperar respuesta se retiró. Conocía muy bien el estado de ánimo en el que se ponía cuando el tema salía a la luz y lo difícil que era sacarlo de sus cavilaciones una vez inmerso en ellas.

El pelinaranja teniente permaneció inmóvil hasta que estuvo seguro que sus acompañantes habían desaparecido por el corredor y suspiró con desgano. Ya todo estaba preparado. Sólo faltaba _ella_, ¿cuándo iba a volver?

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic.**

**Si han leído el último que he publicado (hace ya casi un año, perdón por eso) esta es una continuación.**

**Si no lo han leído, háganlo :) Es el llamado "Sonriendo por fuera, llorando por dentro"**

**Con respecto al nombre de este fanfic, lo he sacado de la canción Gallop, de uno de los endings de Bleach. Amo ese ending! es muy Ichiruki :)**

**Significa Try to shine según encontré en internet, y me gustó así que ha quedado con ese nombre.**

**Espero disfruten de este fanfic.**

**Saludos.**

**Lulaa-chan  
**


	2. Encuentros

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son del genial Tite Kubo._

_Me van a matar por esto... pero si quieren comprender mejor la historia deben leer mi anterior fic "Sonriendo por fuera, llorando por dentro"_

_Si les gusta el suspenso... planeo explicar todo más adelante._

_Espero les guste mi segundo cap.. que aquí se los dejo :)_

* * *

**Kagayaite mieru.**

Segundo Capítulo: Encuentros.

Los rayos del sol penetraban por la ventana débilmente. Acababa de amanecer en el Gotei 13, pero esa poca luminosidad alcanzaba para quitarle el sueño al joven de llamativa cabellera.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, buscando un retazo del sueño que aún rondaba su mente. Era un recuerdo más que un sueño. El vívido recuerdo de cuando la conoció ya tantos años atrás. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para despabilarse. Pensar en eso sólo servía para alimentar su utópica esperanza.

Se levantó con rapidez de su cama, más semejante a aquellas que se veían en Karakura que las correspondientes a la Sociedad de Almas, y bostezó ampliamente. El brusco movimiento provocó un golpe sordo y dos voces comenzaron a gritar con ira.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Me has tirado de la cama! – gritaba un leoncito de peluche al tiempo que se masajeaba las zonas doloridas.

- Pyoon~ ¡Has sido malvado! – chillaba un conejo blanco también de peluche uniéndose a su compañero.

Ichigo los ignoró olímpicamente. Mantenía en sus manos un pequeño retrato con una fotografía aún más pequeña en su interior. "Feliz día" murmuró con una media sonrisa que peleaba entre la tristeza y los buenos momentos pasados. Ese día se cumplían exactamente 200 años de la primera vez que se habían visto. Y habían pasado tan poco tiempo juntos que era imposible de creer que sólo recordara con detalle aquellas épocas.

Observó con más detenimiento la fotografía pese a que conocía cada rincón de la misma. Una joven de cabellos negros y contextura pequeña abrazaba sonriente a una versión más joven y menos atlética de él mismo. Se veía más joven sí, pero sólo en la expresión de su rostro ya que físicamente no había cambiado nada en los últimos 200 años, a excepción de la prominente musculatura que había desarrollado con su trabajo y entrenamiento de shinigami. La chica de la foto mantenía sujeto en sus brazos al mismo peluche blanco que seguía gritando a espaldas de Ichigo como si no quisiera apartarse nunca de él.

Finalmente, el joven teniente sonrió con verdadero ánimo y colocó nuevamente el cuadro en la única mesa del cuarto. El pequeño peluche en forma de león trepó a duras penas hasta la foto y miró a la morena.

- ¿Volverá Nee-san este año? – preguntó con voz acongojada sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

- Estoy seguro de ello – contestó el shinigami con renovada confianza – Vamos Kon, Pyon. Hoy es el gran día.

-----

- ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir! – repetía a los gritos el leoncito sosteniéndose como podía sobre el hombro del shinigami.

- ¡Pyooooooooooooon~! – gritaba alegremente su compañera acomodada sobre el otro hombro.

- ¡Cállense ambos! – soltó irritado el pelinaranja y aceleró más el paso.

Estúpidos miembros de la Academia. Habían adelantado el horario de entrada de los nuevos novatos y nadie le había avisado hasta que ya era tarde. Pese a que era cierto que la ceremonia de iniciación estaba reservada únicamente para capitanes y miembros de la Academia, él siempre conseguía echar un vistazo desde algún punto cercano y buscarla entre los nuevos aspirantes a shinigami. Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Finalmente frenó con un brusco movimiento al toparse con una de las murallas laterales de la academia. Kon salió despedido con el impulso y golpeó la pared con fuerza, quedando inconciente. Pero Ichigo los ignoró tanto a él y a Pyon que iba en su ayuda. Sabía exactamente donde iba a efectuarse la ceremonia, por lo que subió a un árbol cercano.

Se acomodó lo mejor posible ignorando las quejas de sus dos pequeños acompañantes varios metros debajo de él. Tampoco escuchó ambos cuando se retiraron furiosos ya que su mente estaba únicamente ocupada en inspeccionar la escena. Aunque no podía oír sus palabras, pudo advertir que Yammamoto ya había iniciado su discurso.

La ceremonia ya había dado comienzo. Emocionado buscó entre la multitud de nuevos estudiantes durante varios minutos. Su decepción fue extrema. Ni rastro de ella otra vez.

Se inclinó contra el tronco y cerró los ojos intentando contener la furia que lo embargaba. Ya comenzaba a dudar de la posibilidad de ver cumplido su anhelo. Ya habían pasado poco menos de 200 años desde que se había ido, ¿cuánto más tendría que esperar para que volviera?

- Etto… - lo interrumpió con suavidad una voz femenina.

Ichigo cerró los ojos con más fuerza aún. Aquella era la misma voz que invadía tanto sus sueños durante las noches como sus recuerdos en el día. Esperó, conciente de que debía ser una jugarreta de su mente perturbada por el fracaso.

- Disculpe… - sonó la voz más alta y clara, posiblemente creyendo que él estaba durmiendo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia su interruptora. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces e incluso pellizcarse el brazo para poder creer que no se trataba de un sueño más. Allí, junto a la muralla, se le presentaba su deseo más profundo hecho realidad. Su piel marmórea, sus ojos azules profundos e inteligentes, su cabello negro, aunque más largo de lo que _ella_ solía utilizarlo, su contextura pequeña y de apariencia frágil, todo coincidía con la imagen que guardaba preciosamente en su mente. Todos y cada uno de sus rasgos coincidían con _ella_.

- Etto, creo que preguntaré en otro lugar – dijo la morena observándolo con extrañeza.

- No, no – dijo rápidamente Ichigo bajando del árbol –. Mis disculpas. Te he confundido con una vieja amiga…

La chica frunció el ceño pero al observar la insignia en su brazo se apresuró a realizar una amplia reverencia.

- Gommenasai – chilló sin levantar la cabeza – Me he perdido y necesito indicaciones.

El teniente la observó de arriba abajo varias veces sin comprender. Jamás creyó que _ella_ alguna vez llegaría a inclinarse ante él. Aún así, esta chica no era necesariamente _ella_, debía concentrarse en eso. Aunque el parecido era tan evidente…

- Dime en qué puedo ayudarte – sonrió ocultando su lucha interna por definir quién realmente era esa muchacha.

- Debería estar en la ceremonia de iniciación pero…

- Cierra la boca y sígueme.

Sin lanzarle siquiera una mirada, Ichigo comenzó a caminar intentando mostrar la seguridad que con la llegada de la morena había perdido. La futura novata lo siguió sin decir palabra.

- Aquí estamos. Sigue derecho y encontrarás el patio principal – indicó el teniente frente a las grandes puertas luego de varios minutos de marcha – Será mejor que te apresures. Ya ha empezado.

- Arigato – respondió la joven con una nueva reverencia y luego comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la Academia.

- ¡Espera! – la llamó Ichigo cuando ya los separaban varios metros – Dime tu nombre.

- Hoshiro Rukia – sonrió la morena volteándose a verlo.

- Teniente Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo él a su vez y la vio alejarse.

Sonrió abiertamente. Después de tantos años, finalmente _ella_ había regresado.

* * *

**Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que va este fic, no?**

**Que sugieren? Dejo de escribir o uds me obligan?**

**Se me da medio mal esto de los fics largos, pero espero sean de su agrado**

**Un saludo!**

**Lulaa-chan**


	3. Extraña conexión

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son del genial Tite Kubo._

_A todo lector nuevo le reitero: si quieren comprender mejor la historia deben leer mi anterior fic "Sonriendo por fuera, llorando por dentro"_

_Si no quieren hacerlo, pienso explicar todo más adelante, supongo que hacia el final, todavía no lo tengo totalmente arreglado._

_Espero les guste el cap :)  
_

* * *

**Kagayaite mieru.**

_Tercer capítulo: Extraña conexión_**  
**

-¡Hoshiro! ¡Pon atención! – gritó un hombre robusto y de mal temperamento.

La aludida dio un respigo y se volteó a ver a su sensei. Además del hombre, varios otros alumnos la miraban furiosos.

Se encontraban en una de sus prácticas de Kidoh pero Rukia, ajena al resto, estaba completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos. En su segunda clase en la academia, había descubierto que poseía un talento innato para el Kidoh, por lo que con muy poca atención podía aprobar sin ninguna dificultad aquella clase.

Su sensei la llamó de nuevo e hizo señas para que se colocara al frente. Con una sonrisa maliciosa le indicó lo que debía hacer, totalmente seguro de que la alumna menos aplicada de aquel grupo de vagos que le habían tocado como alumnos iba a fallar. Rukia suspiró aburrida, en sus tardes libres ya había practicado aquello. Con un rápido movimiento unido a las palabras indicadas, logró que una bola de fuego proveniente de sus manos blancas impactara en el centro del objetivo a varios metros de ella.

Sorprendido y humillado hasta lo imposible, el hombre le indicó que regresara a su lugar. El resto de los presentes aplaudieron admirados, pero Rukia no se percató de ello. Nuevamente se había sumido en sus cavilaciones, las cuales rondaban casi exclusivamente alrededor de cierto teniente de brillante cabellera.

Recordó por un instante cuando le planteó sus pensamientos a su compañera de habitación. La muchacha, luego de saltar por todas partes al descubrir que había conocido al mismísimo Kurosaki Ichigo ("el soltero más codiciado de todo el Gotei 13" había dicho ella), creyó intuir que su amiga estaba enamorada de él.

Rukia lo negó rotundamente, y aún seguía manteniendo su postura luego de varias semanas. No era atracción física lo que ese shinigami le inspiraba, era algo más, el sentimiento de reencontrarse con alguien que conociera de toda su vida.

Esperaba fervientemente poder encontrarse nuevamente con él e invocó por enésima vez el recuerdo de su primer encuentro, deseando con toda su alma que él no la hubiese olvidado.

------

Estrujó con furia un nuevo papel que segundos antes había estado escribiendo y lo arrojó por la ventana. No podía concentrarse. Su mente estaba lejos, pero fija en un punto preciso: la Academia de Shinigamis.

Inspiró y exhaló un par de veces para sacar la imagen de esa novata de su mente, sin éxito. Luego de su encuentro hacía escasamente un mes, no había momento del día que la morena no se apoderara de su mente y deseara salir corriendo a su encuentro. Esa chica era el vivo recuerdo de _su_ Rukia, de su espera hecha frutos y no podía ni acercarse a ella libremente.

Con un rápido movimiento se puso en pie. Iría a verla. Siendo teniente iba a ser todo más fácil, nadie de menor rango se le opondría. Circuló con paso lento, casual por los pasillos del sexto escuadrón sin toparse con su único obstáculo en el camino: Kuchiki Byakuya. Seguramente su capitán le prohibiría dirigirse a la Academia y una pelea le consumiría mucho de su preciado tiempo para verla.

Salió a la desierta calle. No había notado que aún era muy temprano para el inicio de las actividades diarias. Caminó despacio, intentando percibir cualquier sonido a su alrededor que pudiera significar un retraso. Su temperamento impaciente le exigía acelerar el paso, pero el tiempo le había enseñado a dominarlo.

Llegó a las puertas de la Academia sin toparse con nadie. Definitivamente el destino jugaba a su favor. Permaneció allí unos minutos, incapaz de pensar con claridad una excusa que le permitiera ver a la novata.

Lentamente un sonido lo despertó de su aletargamiento: la gran puerta principal estaba siendo abierta con sumo cuidado, como si quien intentaba salir no quisiera ser descubierto. Ichigo se escondió entre las sombras por acto reflejo, a la espera de reconocer al fugitivo.

Una pequeña figura se deslizó con cautela, dejando que la amplia puerta se cerrara suavemente a detrás de ella. El corazón de Ichigo latió con fuerza descomunal al descubrir quién era. Dio un paso adelante, pero la figura no se volteó.

-¿Escapándote de la Academia? – dijo el pelinaranja teniente con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro – Debería advertirle a tus superiores…

Lentamente el interpelado se volteó a verlo con una expresión entre irritación y sorpresa en sus facciones.

-Nos volvemos a ver – saludó Ichigo aún con una expresión de mofa en sus labios.

Rukia suspiró aliviada. Sabía con certeza que aquel hombre no la delataría, podía sentirlo.

-No lo hará, ¿verdad? – preguntó igualmente.

-¿A qué te refieres? – repreguntó el pelinaranja confundido.

-Delatarme…

-Déjame pensarlo – fingió Ichigo conciente de que no lo haría – Creo que esta vez lo dejaré pasar, sólo porque estoy de un excelente humor.

Rukia sonrió y el shinigami no pudo dejar de imitarla.

-Ahora dime, ¿Por qué te escapas de la Academia?

Todo el cuerpo de la morena se tensó como respuesta. El teniente había dado en el blanco con su pregunta. No podía decirle que él era la razón de su huída, que encontrarlo era su único propósito.

-Necesito ver a mi hermana – mintió – Últimamente no ha estado bien de salud.

Al menos lo último era verdad.

Ichigo la miró intrigado, conciente de que ella no esta siendo totalmente sincera, pero su interés en la respuesta lo liberó de toda duda. Si su corazonada era cierta, la hermana de la novata necesitaba ayuda inmediatamente.

-¿Podrías llevarme donde tu hermana? Una amiga de confianza es del Cuarto Escuadrón de curaciones y algo me ha enseñado.

La intriga se apoderó de Rukia. Presentarle a su hermana no era algo que estuviera dentro de sus planes, pero tampoco podía perder la oportunidad de ayudar a su querida nee-sama. La palabra "amiga" hizo que sintiera un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón, pero rápidamente eliminó ese nuevo sentimiento.

-¿Y? ¿Piensas llevarme? - inquirió Ichigo con impaciencia.

-De acuerdo - concedió Rukia automáticamente sin pensar. Aquel shinigami le impedía pensar con claridad. Tenía tantas preguntas sobre él e incluso sobre si misma que no se animaba a formular.

Sin decirse una sola palabra más se pusieron en camino. Rukia iba delante, con paso apresurado e intentando evitar la mirada del teniente. Sentía sus ojos clavados en su nuca, como si intentaran traspasarla, inspeccionarla, leerle la mente. Eso la ponía nerviosa, su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía concentrarse sin necesidad de un enorme esfuerzo.

Un paso detrás de ella, Ichigo la observaba entre maravillado y confuso. Se debatía entre la necesidad imperiosa de molestarla con algún comentario, como tantas veces había hecho con _su_ Rukia, e intentar disfrutar solo el momento, viendo el viento mover su delicado kimono y revolver su cabello negro como la noche.

Salieron del Sereitei sin ninguna dificultad y se internaron en el primer barrio del Rukongai. Vieron miseria y pobreza, pero aún así la gente vivía feliz y los saludaban con gestos amables. Pero a medida que se internaban más en aquellos parajes la pobreza iba en aumento y la gente comenzaba a esconderse a su paso, temiendo al pelinaranja shinigami.

Ichigo nunca había llegado más allá del tercer barrio, donde su familia habitaba en una modesta casa, y frunció el ceño al poco rato. Pensar que el shinigami de menor rango vivía como un rey al lado de toda aquella gente le provocó una gran repulsión.

En una fugaz mirada, Rukia se percató de su curiosa expresión: el pelinaranja parecía irritado por algo. Esa pequeña arruga entre sus cejas le resultaba tan familiar. Hubiera dado todo por saber de dónde conocía a aquel extraño personaje.

-Aquí estamos - dijo la morena con un tono que intentaba no reflejar sus pensamientos luego de casi una hora de silenciosa caminata. Se encontraban frente a una casa de apariencia triste y cuyas paredes amenazaban con venirse abajo - Bienvenido a hogar de las hermanas Hoshiro.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar este fanfiction.**

**He estado 3 semanas en la costa sin ninguna computadora cerca y recién ahora he podido volver a escribir.**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap. Lo tenía escrito en papel hace bastante.. tengo que seguir la historia o me voy a quedar sin ideas x)**

**Un saludo!**

**Lulaa-chan**


	4. Las hermanas Hoshiro

**Kagayaite Mieru**

Capítulo 4: Las hermanas Hoshiro

-¡Nee-sama! ¡He llegado! – gritó Rukia ni bien cruzó el umbral de la puerta con Ichigo pegado a sus talones.

Al instante un par de niños surgieron de una entrada a la derecha y sonrientes corrieron a los brazos de la morena.

-¡Nee-san! Hisana-nee ha preguntado mucho por ti. ¡Qué bueno que hayas regresado! – dijo uno de cabello azulado abrazando a la morena por la cintura. A su lado, un niño de cabello rojizo sólo saltaba de felicidad.

-Déjenme presentarles al teniente Kurosaki – dijo Rukia acariciando la cabeza del que la había abrazado – Kurosaki-fukutaicho, ellos son Dan y Fukuro.

Los dos pequeños hicieron sendas reverencias e Ichigo los imitó.

-Ahora, ¿qué tal si vamos a ver a nee-sama? – sugirió Rukia con una sonrisa a los pequeños, y volteándose hacia el teniente agregó – Sígueme.

Los niños se colgaron de las manos de la morena y la condujeron al cuarto contiguo. Ichigo los siguió en un estado de ensueño. Nunca había esperado encontrarse en aquella situación.

Entraron a una habitación más amplia e iluminada con respecto a la que habían dejado, pero también en peores condiciones. La pintura en las paredes estaba saltada y el revoque se había caído en varios sectores, dándole un aspecto triste y descuidado muy acorde con la figura que se encontraba en el centro del cuarto.

Era una mujer joven, sólo un poco mayor que él y los rasgos iguales a los de Rukia. Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ropas desalineadas, pero lo que llamó la atención del shinigami fue su rostro. Podía ver como la enfermedad la había consumido por dentro: su piel era pálida pero adornada por un tinte verdoso, el sudor caía por su frente y el cansancio había acto de presencia en sus ojos. A su alrededor otros tres niños la ayudaban a incorporarse en su futón.

Ichigo tragó con dificultad. Allí, postrada, se encontraba la viva imagen de su peor pesadilla. Esa mujer era igual a _su_ Rukia, con las salvedades de ser su hermana, y la misma enfermedad estaba acabando con su vida, podía notarlo. Pero aún así ella sonreía, tal como Rukia había hecho en sus últimos días, inflingiendo valor a todos aquellos que la amaban.

Una vez sentada, la enferma volteó su rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa al inmóvil shinigami en el umbral.

-Creo que Rukia no ha hecho los honores de presentarnos. Disculpe su falta de cortesía y nuestro recibimiento. No esperábamos visitas – dijo con voz cansina pero cortés – Pero, ¿qué les parece antes un poco de té?

Sin esperar respuesta se volteó a los niños que tenía a su alrededor y habló con suavidad.

-Aida, Theo, Yukki, ¿podrán hacer un poco de té y traer asientos para Rukia y nuestro invitado?

-¡Por supuesto, Hisana-nee-sama! – respondieron rápidamente y pusieron manos a la obra. En pocos minutos Ichigo, Rukia y Hisana se encontraban ante una pequeña mesa con tres vasijas repletas de té verde frente a ellos.

-Ahora sí – dijo la enferma tomando un poco de la infusión – Mi nombre es Hoshiro Hisana y ellos son mis niños. Dan y Yukki son los más pequeños, los siguen Aida y Futuro, y aquel hombrecito encantador es Theo.

Theo se sonrojó ante el comentario de la mujer, pero no dijo nada.

-Lamentamos sinceramente lo poco que puede ofrecerle nuestro hogar, teniente…

-Kurosaki Ichigo – se apresuró a completar el susodicho.

-Kurosaki Ichigo… he escuchado mucho sobre usted – agregó Hisana lanzándole una mirada cómplice a su hermana y logrando que esta frunciera el ceño – Seguramente estará acostumbrado a mayores comodidades.

-No se preocupe, mi familia aún vive en el Rukongai, por lo que estoy familiarizado con el lugar – repuso el pelinaranja evitando decir qué barrio estaba acostumbrado a circular. Era grande la diferencia entre el 3ro y el 62do.

-Interesante. Aún así, no se compara la vida aquí con la que deben estar acostumbrados a tener en el Sereitei. Por eso insistí tanto a Rukia para que se uniera a la Academia. Sus habilidades son extraordinarias por descontado, pero siempre supe que ella estaba destinada a salir de este lugar de mala muerte…

-¡Nee-sama! – protestó la morena apenas elevando la voz pero claramente irritada por las rudas palabras de su hermana.

-Es la realidad Rukia, y lo sabes tan bien como yo – dijo tranquilamente la enferma – Ahora dígame, ¿a qué se debe tan grata visita? No creo que mi pequeña hermanita haya venido a presentarme a su primer novio tan rápidamente.

El sonrojo invadió el rostro tanto de Rukia como de Ichigo ni bien las últimas palabras quedaron en el aire. Pero ninguno lo advirtió en el otro, sus miradas habían quedado fijas en sus infusiones, intentando ocultar el nuevo color que adornaba sus rostros. Hisana sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Nee-sama! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? – se quejó la morena intentando ignorar la presencia del teniente a su lado y frunciendo el ceño al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana y notar las risitas traviesas a su alrededor.

Ichigo alzó la vista y sonrió también, pero producto de la sorpresa. Era tan diferente la relación que la nueva Rukia mantenía con su hermana a la que _su_ Rukia había mantenido con Byakuya. Por un lado se encontraba una mujer cálida y propensa a avergonzar a la gente, y por el otro un hombre frío y calculador que evitaba casi toda relación personal. ¿Cómo pudieron haberse casado alguna vez dos polos tan opuestos? Fijo la vista en la novata junto a él. No lo sabía, pero podía notar que el cariño que inspiraban en Rukia era el mismo.

-Si no es eso, entonces no imagino la razón de su visita teniente Kurosaki.

-No creo que sea un tema que debamos tocar delante de los niños – dijo Rukia seriamente y con cierto aire irritado aún rodeándola.

-Muy bien, si así lo quieres – aceptó Hisana y con un aplauso llamó la atención de los pequeños – ¡Hora de salir a jugar a la calle!

Ninguno emitió queja alguna, pero se podían oír sus resoplidos frustrados a medida que abandonaban la habitación. El golpe de una puerta al cerrarse indicó que ya se encontraban solos.

-Listo. Ahora, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Tu salud – dijo mordazmente Rukia – Olvidaste mencionar que había empeorado considerablemente.

-No quería preocuparte sin sentido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me verás de nuevo jugando con los niños.

-Pero…

-Ahora explícame que papel toca el teniente Kurosaki en todo este asunto. A menos que esté equivocada, ¿no es el Cuarto Escuadrón el encargado del área de salud? Y usted es del Sexto…

-Él… - comenzó Rukia, pero Ichigo la interrumpió.

-Me he ofrecido como ayuda. Tengo algunos conocidos en el Cuarto Escuadrón y he visto algunos casos como el suyo, Hoshiro-sama.

-¿Y qué diagnosticas? – preguntó la aludida con sarcasmo.

-Deberá acompañarnos de regreso al Sereitei e internarse al cuidado de Unohana-taicho. Es una gran sanadora y estoy seguro de que…

-¡Olvídelo! No me moveré de este lugar. Tengo niños que cuidar si no se ha dado cuenta…

-Pero…

-Un no es un no Kurosaki-fukutaicho, gracias por su preocupación. Ahora es mejor que se retire, necesito descansar.

Ichigo abrió la boca para protestar, pero un codazo de Rukia lo refrenó. Se pusieron de pie y tras una reverencia se encaminaron a la salida. La morena atravesó el umbral sin decir palabra, pero Ichigo de detuvo. Debía intentarlo.

-Ha comenzado con unos desmayos, ¿verdad? Luego se siente débil, sus piernas fallan, ya no puede levantarse sin ayuda y hasta el más mínimo esfuerzo la agota – dijo sin voltearse.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó cautelosa la enferma.

-¿Comenzó hace tres semanas? – Ichigo dirigió la mirada a Hisana y vio que asentía – Una persona muy cercana a mí sufrió los mismos síntomas que usted. Murió una semana más tarde. Si no quiere abandonar a esos niños por siempre, será mejor que nos acompañe.

-¿Cómo sé que usted no miente?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo nee-sama? – interrumpió Rukia mirando ferozmente a su hermana.

-No me crea y esos niños tendrán algo más que lamentar que sólo vivir en el Rukongai.

El shinigami echó un vistazo a Rukia y advirtió que una ligera sonrisa asomaba en su rostro. Habían ganado.

-De acuerdo, iré con ustedes – murmuró rendida Hisana – pero ellos vendrán conmigo.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco. Esa mujer era casi tan testaruda como él.

* * *

**Acá estoy con un nuevo cap :)**

**Perdonen que el anterior fuera tan corto, necesitaba de ese cap en el medio**

**Este no es muy largo tampoco, pero los proximos piensan serlo :)**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz**

**Lulaa-chan**


End file.
